


The wind

by ca_te



Category: Nabari no Ou
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-19
Updated: 2010-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-12 00:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ca_te/pseuds/ca_te
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 05 December 2009 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj. Written using 2nd person from Miharu's POV.</p>
    </blockquote>





	The wind

**Author's Note:**

> Written on 05 December 2009 for the 30 kisses comm at Lj. Written using 2nd person from Miharu's POV.

You shift your weight from left to right, standing in front of the mirror. Your black hair falling over your forehead like soft leaves. You stand in front of the mirror and look at your mouth. Is something you have never given too much attention. What was a mouth needed for, in the end? Yes you knew that people who loved each other kissed on the mouth, but you had always seen it in the movies or along the streets. You don't have memories of your mother and your father, you don't have memories of them kissing. Kissing has always been something that the others did, and could do. In the little silent bubble you had built for yourself there was not space for that. And it shouldn't. Just...just lately it seems like there's some hole in that gum bubble of yours, and air keep coming in, and smells of blood and tears and lemonade, all together.

You curl your toes and feel the fitted carpet soft under your feet. It is the first time that you wonder how it would be to kiss someone. But not a normal kiss, like the ones your grandmother gives to you, a real kiss, a kiss with a meaning.

For you there's nothing weird, or nothing wrong, in wanting to give that kiss to Yoite. Is just natural, even though you know that many would not think so.

You don't care about the other people. The other people thinking, eating, loving. The other people just can't understand, 'cause they don't know what it means to be like you and Yoite, to stand alone in a little, personal limbo. You would say it's like being in a womb, if you could remember how it was being in a womb. Probably it was comfortable.

You wonder if Yoite thinks about these things sometimes. You wonder if he feels how you feel now, looking at your lips and imagining his lips on yours. Probably they are dry, but also soft. You have never spent so much time thinking about someone, except your mum.

Outside the sun is setting. May be Yoite is already waiting.

The sea seems a plate of azure ice, as the sunset light cuts the air. A soft breeze plays with your hair. You have always liked the wind, the way it caresses you when anyone else does. You think you have to tell this to Yoite, 'cause maybe he could be afraid of you touching him, but he shouldn't be afraid of the wind's caresses.

As you arrive at the abandoned train station you see him, leaning against the wagon wall, his eyes closed, his lips slightly parted. He has his hat in his right hand and the wind blows through his ink-black hair. You think he seems a painting and you innocently wonder if it is possible to kiss a painting.

You remain there looking at him, knowing you don't have enough strength and that you don't want to scare him, you don't want him to go away.

"I'm here for you, Yoite" you whisper in the breeze and you smile at him as he opens his eyes and sees you.

The breeze caresses the grass and Yoite's pale cheeks.

-Yoite, you came.

He nods, black hair falling in front of blue eyes.

You walk towards him.

-Let's seat a bit, or you will get tired.

He silently seats at your side on the grass, his knees up to his chest.

-I wanted to tell you something.

He looks at you, the lips you want to touch so much, again slightly parted. You are sure that they are dry. You wonder if they would taste of tears and blood too.

-I wanted to ask you if you like the wind.

Yoite looks at you, his eyes are the one of a child.

-I..I think I like it.

You smile.

-Good then.

You are happy to know that if you can't at least the wind can caress him, the wind can kiss him.


End file.
